Into the Minds Of An Inverse Soul
by Gorilla Rollins-101
Summary: Rayne Lockwood has a dark past, including a secret: She is gifted with a power: The mind to kill and control, which is very unstable to handle. As she tries to live a normal yet private life, she runs into the man of WWE, the big dog: Roman Reigns. What happens when he finds out her secret? And when her past comes to haunt her again, will he be the one to protect her instead?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any WWE/Divas in this story. It is all my creative writing that is taking place and its also fictional. I do not own any songs in this story.**

**Roman Reigns/OC**

**Warnings: Sexual Content, Language, Violence.**

"1..2..3!" The bell rung loudly as the crowd booed.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced.

Randy Orton won his match against Dolph Ziggler tonight on RAW. He was the face of the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). He was cocky, arrogant and ruthless as he had always been, within his character. With the Authority by his side, he knew he had everything in the palm of his hand. He didn't give a damn who stood in his way. He was going to be in the Money In The Bank PPV this coming Sunday and it would only be a matter of time before he was once again crowned the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship.

He didn't get his fair rematch because he was in the feud with Daniel Bryan and with the Shield and Evolution, but now that the Shield were broken up, he would be back on the path to getting what belonged to him.

He went backstage, shared a few words with Hunter about his chances increasing at the Pay Per View. Even though Randy realized that if he won, someone would be liable to cash in on him with the briefcase as there would be TWO ladder matches. So he had to defend the title no matter what when he would win this upcoming Sunday.

Traveling as a WWE superstar was not easy, but this was the dream he wanted and he has worked too hard to let this slip and go by. He worked too hard to give that up. He was the Viper, the Legend Killer as some would still call him. He was Randy Orton: The Face of the WWE.

He went to his dressing room and as he opened it, he could see his sister, Rayne, sitting in the chair on her laptop. They both looked up at the same time, smiling at each other.

Rayne was 24 years old, had long dark brown hair and she had creamy light skin that was often tanned due to the sun..or at least whenever she had the chance to go out, which was rarely. She was white mixed with Filipino. She had heavy set C cup breasts, a petite frame with thick thighs and long legs. She also had light hazel eyes as well. Randy and Rayne looked so different that people didn't really believe that they were brother and sister.

It was the truth: They were not, at least not by blood.

Rayne was adopted into the family when she was 9 years old. Randy didn't really like the fact that someone else was coming into the family and liked the attention for himself. His parents though, wanted another baby and Mrs. Orton was sterile, so they decided to adopt. So every chance he had, he would make sure that he would make Rayne's life a living hell. He could remember all the cruel things he had done to her, with the pranks and embarrassing her in high school with his friends and being a complete jackass, making her cry and never helping her when it came to people bullying her or making fun of her. She was known as the creep, disgusting, and the weirdo who should just die.

It was funny, seeing as how she didn't let any of it get to her though. Her mom had always told her that no matter what people say about you, the only opinion you should ever worry about is yourself and sweet Lord above. She was a normal kid with a weird personality, but wasn't everyone unique in their own way? Even with Randy treating her like scum, she still loved and cared about him. She believed it was because she was an only child at the time

Her mom had no choice but to give her up, for her safety. Her dad was going to kill them and her mom had to do everything she could to protect her and her baby. She wasn't sure where her mom was now, but Rayne would pray every night that she was safe.

Anyway, Randy was popular in high school with playing different sports and the fact that he was a ladies man. Rayne was just a wallflower in the background. Even with his parents wanting him to treat Rayne nicely, he would always disrespect them and continue to be the ignorant asshole to her.

However, one night changed everything between them and the family.

_Randy was making out with some busty blonde girl in the woods near the cemetery where it was quiet and the moon was shining bright among the dark clouds that were passing by. He was just about to have sex with her, but then it turned out that it was a set up by the girl because Randy decided to dump her for another one. She was stalking him and madly in love with him, but Randy wasn't ready for a fully committed relationship. So in that turning point, the girl had her boyfriend and his friends go over to beat him up, bruising him badly so they would have the energy to do the next step: Hang him and have him killed._

_Coincidentally__, Rayne was walking through the cemetery, loving the peace and quiet it brought on. She didn't disturb the dead as they were sleeping but she would sit on the grass, letting the wind caress her, blowing through her hair as she would softly hum, hearing the sounds of an Owl, and a few crickets here and there. It was then that she heard some shouting and yelling and she rushed over there quietly, sneaking behind a tree._

_Her eyes widened in horror as she saw what they were doing to Randy. They each had baseball bats and they were using their fists, beating him as he was starting to get too weak to even get up. He would try to fight them but there was so much that you could do when it was 4 against 1 with one girl laughing manically. _

_Rayne went over to them, trying to get them off of Randy. _

_"Stop it! Leave him alone!" She screamed to them. "Stop hurting him!"_

_The guys chuckled at her as the girl rolled her eyes._

_"Aww well look here? Isn't this your weirdo sister? The freak?" One guy laughed. "Well, why don't we show you what we do to freaks, you bitch?"  
_

_Before the guy came a little closer, Rayne kicked him right in the balls, making him fall over, but the other two held her by the arms, as the girl picked up the baseball bat. Randy was getting up as he was coughing up blood._

_"No..Stop it.." Rayne said, her eyes filled with tears. The guy who had his balls kicked in, went up to Rayne to punch her right in the face. Her head felt dizzy._

_"Now..you are going to stand there..and watch your brother get his ass kicked by a girl." They all laughed as the girl would beat Randy on his back with the baseball bat. "Now as for me, you seem pretty tasty. I always did like a girl who was willing to put out."_

_She tried to fight out of the struggle with the two muscular guys but they were too strong as they made fun of her and Randy, with Randy getting his ass handed to him and she kept getting several punches in the face, breaking her nose and giving her a black eye._

_It was then Rayne's mind started to fade off, her whole body started to shake and her vision was getting dizzy. Her eyes started to glow into an bright orange color, as her head was starting to feel hotter and hotter to the point where the guy no longer punched her._

_A large rock was then struck upside his head, knocking the side of his head, cracking it as he would fall to the ground, blood pouring out from the side of his head, his skull cracking inside probably. Needless to say, he was dead._

_Everyone freaked out as the guys dropped Rayne. But Rayne wasn't done yet. Her eyes still glowed as she focused on the baseball bat, with enough force to spear the girl right through her stomach, as the girl fell on the ground, the baseball bat sticking out of her. The girl didn't run far enough but it didn't matter as more blood poured out of her stomach from the force of the baseball bat._

_The guys still ran through the cemetery as Rayne slowly stalked them. She wasn't thinking at all, but more so at the fact that they hurt her brother. Family was everything to her and she would be damned if she let them get away with it._

_As the guys ran across the street, she could see a truck coming close. She focused on the truck as the driver would lose control and would crash right into them, running them over. It was then that she passed out on the ground. All her and Randy could remember was that the truck started to blow up in flames as they would spread around the vehicle and the bodes._

_Rayne's nose was bleeding but the one thing she did see before she blacked out was Randy calling for her. He would slowly crawl over to her, turning her over slowly. Rayne could see his face bruised badly as she would gently touch his cheek, before her hand was moved from his face, her eyes closing in as Randy watched the flames from the truck that crashed into the guys and everything else that happened._

_Randy picked up Rayne as he stumbled from his injuries, carrying her out of the cemetery and into his car, going straight home._

_Their parents were still out of town for another day for a vacation so Rayne was surprised that when she woke up, her head was in Randy's lap in her room. The bruises on his face still clear as day. _

_She tried to sit up, her face in horror from seeing his body in so much pain but Randy stopped her._

_"No..No sis. Just lay down. You need some rest. We'll talk in a few minutes." He told her, stroking her long brown hair. She sighed, closing her eyes, as she felt herself calming down. She just prayed that she hoped that Randy thought it was a freak accident or something or that he was too unconscious to even see what she had done._

_But unknown to her, Randy saw everything...he didn't think it was possible..but he saw it all before his eyes._

_"Randy...I can explain.."_

_"Please, Rayne don't say anything ok?" He sounded concerned. _

_He sat her up as she cried, seeing his face. All he did was smirk though._

_"I can heal up quickly, it's no big deal. Are you ok.." He stroked her cheek. She nodded slowly, her headache worse than before. She felt like she was drained but Randy held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head._

_"Rayne..I am so sorry.."_

_"For being a complete douche?" She whispered to which they softly laughed._

_"For everything..thank you for saving me.." He told her._

_"H-How are we going to explain this to-"_

_"We're not. This has to stay between us..forever. Its my turn to protect you now."_

_Rayne softly cried, her heart leaping, seeing that Randy accepted her as his sister..._

_..._

Rayne put her laptop down on the dresser and hugged Randy Orton as he smiled, hugging her.

"Easy. My shoulder hurts like fuck." He chuckled, groaning in pain as he grabbed the icepack. "I'll have to head down to the trainer's room soon."

"Well, you did put on one hell of a match." She smiled. "I'll be making sure to upload the pictures."

After the years went by, and with Randy's encouragement, Rayne signed up for the WWE to be a photographer. She was in charge with capturing the pictures during the matches of RAW and Smackdown, even if Smackdown was recorded on Tuesday. She was started off as a rookie but she was doing one hell of a good job. She didn't get any complaints from the Mcmahons and Triple HHH. Scripted wise, she hated the Authority but she loved that Randy was winning his matches and just being the badass that he was.

Randy was making sure she lived a private life. Well, practically being her bodyguard at every turning point. Ever since that night, nothing was the same. The thing about it was, as soon as Randy graduated from high school and so did Rayne, they left their city with not a phone call or a email or even a letter to their parents. Randy simply told them, he's ok and she's ok. That what he was doing was only going to protect the family.

They moved to Tampa, Florida and to this day, as their lives went on, Randy went to train for the WWE as Rayne would take online classes to become a photographer. She had gotten her bachelor's degree and then she used it to get the career she wanted. She loved wrestling. When her mom was still around, she would always watch it with her..well before everything changed for her and now she has the new life with different surroundings.

Anyways, back in the dressing room, she had sent an email out to Stephanie and Vince, letting them know that the photos were being processed and that they would be uploaded to the WWE. She still had more to take care of but so far things were moving just a little bit slow.

Rayne kept a low profile when she signed up for the WWE. She just gave the WWE management her resume and she had to lie to them about what city she was from, with Randy vouching for her. It took some time but they were able to hire her.

She had a small apartment and lived by herself but her brother kept a very close eye on her, always watching over her. He even made sure that she didn't come out of the dressing room at all. No one can talk to her or try to get to know anything about her. It was for her safety and theirs as well.

Some people thought she was stuck up because she didn't say a word or say hello when others talked to her. Randy was always near her, being the protective big brother that he was.

"Listen, I have a segment to do and then we can grab some lunch: You and me before we head back to the hotel for some rest. I know you need it more than I do? Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

Rayne shook her head and smiled warmly. "I'm ok Randy. I'm not made of glass. I can handle myself, I promise you that."

"Ok, well excuse me for being the big brother."

"In this case, no longer being a dickhead of brother." She stood up to kiss his cheek. "Now, hurry and do your segment, the commercial won't be on for long."

"Alright. I'll be back." He playfully punched her in the arm as she threw a ball at him. He left the room as he went to go to the segment. Rayne worked on the rest of the photos to make sure they would be up on the site. She yawned as she drank the rest of the water from her bottle as she continued typing.

She did feel lonely, not talking to anyone else except her brother and she hated that people thought she was stuck up. Hell, she couldn't even talk with her foster parents. But she knew it was best. She didn't want to hurt anyone else..not again.

* * *

They were back at the hotel a few hours later, getting as much sleep as possible. RAW was really tiring them out. Randy slept on the couch while Rayne took the bed in the other room, while also making sure the door was closed. They both agreed that it was best. Rayne didn't even feel safe traveling on the road but this was her job and she couldn't abandon her job just because she was..different.

Randy heard screaming coming from the other room and he ran in and tried to open the door but it was locked. He banged on it.

"Rayne! Rayne, open the door!" He yelled. "Open the door now!"

He banged on the door more than once and then he pushed it open, seeing different objects flying.

This meant that Rayne was having a nightmare.

Things were flying around but nothing major. However, it was still deadly.

Rayne was tossing and turning around, blood was coughing from her mouth and from her nose. Randy had no choice but to shake her.

"Rayne! Wake up, wake up!" He shook her firmly, trying to get her to stop as their shoes and clothes were throwing around, along with the furniture of the TV and Dresser shaking enough for it to almost fall over.

Rayne was able to wake up, gasping. The objects that were in the air dropped to the floor as a few things crashed.

"it-It's happening again! I-I I can't stop it!" She was thrashing all over the bed but Randy held her tightly as Randy went to the bathroom to get a warm wet washcloth to wipe the blood from her mouth and from her nose. He turned on the light, helping her.

She felt like crying again. This was the third time she's had this nightmare and it just wouldn't go away. Because of her emotions, her telekinesis was going off as well.

"Listen, it's ok. We just need to-"

"No! There is no other way, Randal. You don't have a choice." Rayne got up, pacing back and forth running a hand through her hair. She pulled out a switchblade that she has always kept with her for protection, just in case anything happened.

She handed Randy the knife.

"Just end it Randy. I can't do this..please..kill me. Just kill me."

* * *

**Authors Notes: REVIEW PLEASE. I know the first chapter is a little boring but it will get better in time, pinky promise. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any WWE/Divas in this story. It is all my creative writing that is taking place and its also fictional. I do not own any songs in this story.**

**Roman Reigns/OC (More Characters will be added soon)**

Randy looked at her as she held the switchblade knife for him. One that he could use to end her life all together. To stop her from being even more dangerous.

"Please..Randy. Do it for yourself." She whispered, still holding the sharp blade in her hand, hoping he would take it.

Randy looked at her carefully as he took the switchblade knife..and broke it in half. Rayne was confused.

"W-Why are you.."

"I'm not going to do it, Rayne." He shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you. That won't solve anything."

"But I-"

"Just sit down and listen to me, please." He told her, nodding to the bed.

Rayne sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Randy sat with her.

"You are my sister. I know I was a shitty brother back then but..ever since that incident and everything else that has happened..it made me realize that we do need each other. And that I don't wanna fuck up the relationship that we have."

"But all I ever do is cause trouble. I'm nothing more than a burden to you, Randal." She grabbed the warm washcloth and wiped her bloody nose. Whenever she had surreal nightmares, her emotions had gotten a hold of it, hence, her powers would go out of control.

This was one of the reasons why she kept a serious low profile. Why she was lonely. Well, she **_chose_** to be alone. It was best for herself and for the safety of others. She had a best friend..a childhood friend that she loved dearly and they were the ying to the yang.

It was because of Rayne, that she was killed. Even though she didn't know it at the time, it all made sense to Rayne.

Maybe it might have saved Randy and herself from that previous night, but what happened back then when she was 12 years old..well that was a different story: One she never wanted to talk about. It was sad to say that it was also one of her nightmares.

"You are not a burden to me. If I didn't want to be here for you, why would I help to vouch for you in the WWE? You never even asked me to do that, I chose to do it. Rayne, you cannot keep blaming yourself for-"

"I really don't have a choice. My mind won't let me. You know everything..you saw all of it the other night.."

It was a very difficult and sensitive topic to talk about when it came to her powers. She didn't even know why she had them or where they came from. A part of her wanted to know more? Was it the reason her mom sent her away? What else could there have been?

Randy was skeptical of a lot of things, especially when it came to magic and supernatural and all the other things he saw to be complete crap. But he could also remember just when it seemed as though him and Rayne were about to die and the guy was planning to not only knock her out but possibly rape her, he saw the large rock being lifted and then it hit the guy upside the head, cracking the side of his face, but mostly his skull.

He had always been known to believe that telekinesis doesn't exist: Everyone can copy it, mock it and its been done for years. He wasn't the type to believe in monsters, ghosts and demons. But that night, it really took him by surprise, seeing his sister's eyes glow that bright orange. It was enough to make it seem as though she had heat vision. But what she did last night was very dangerous..despite the fact that she saved his life, even though he didn't deserve it for all the crap he's put her through. She was always so nice to him and yet he was the arrogant asshole, a piece of shit.

Rayne was pulled into a hug as she would wipe her eyes from the tears that had fallen.

"You just need to get a better grip on your emotions.." He stroked her hair.

"I could tell you the same thing." She chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I'm the Viper. Hell, my emotions are NEVER in control. As you already know, I don't trust anyone and I don't make friends easily."

It was bitter truth. Randy had some associates but as for best friends: When it comes to the WWE, even if it was scripted and even outside the ring, you can never trust anyone.

"Now..why don't we get you some water and some ice cream?" He offered, making her breathe a little, but mostly smile.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea..but instead of ice cream..do you think we could have some of that Hershey Pie with all the chocolate and whipped cream and triple fudge?" She did the puppy eyes and Randy rolled his eyes.

"You're very lucky I love you." He got up, smiling as he went to the mini fridge.

"You don't have a choice anyway, big brother." She winked.

After they watched some movies and had a few slices of the pie, Randy gave her a peck on the forehead and told her goodnight, as she insisted that he closed the door. Rayne kept trying to tell him that there was a second bed but he didn't want it. He was known to be very stubborn.

So Rayne turned over on her side, but she went into her purse, pulling out a picture of her mom.

"I wish you could have told me everything..help me to understand why I was born like this..why was I given this so called gift?"

She sighed, putting the photo back under her pillow as she went to sleep. Maybe to others like her, it was a gift.

But as for her: It was a curse from hell.

* * *

After much traveling and getting up early, Rayne made it to the office of WWE management as they told her of a new assignment.

"Since the breakup of the Shield, we need for you to make sure that Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins are scheduled due for a photo shoot, at the different times of course. Also, they will have matches on Main Event and Smackdown so we need to make sure you capture the photos for that as well, along with..."

Rayne nodded as they told her who else would be in the photo shoot for Money in the Bank. She knew of the Shield. They were the greatest faction in the History of the WWE. They were the Hounds of Justice. That was until Seth Rollins turned on his brothers, or as he would call them, his business partners.

But outside the ring, Seth and Dean were real sweethearts, at least to certain people. She wasn't sure how they were to everyone else. But as for Roman, she wasn't sure about. He was the quiet powerhouse. Always thinking, always watching. She remembered watching RAW that night, when Roman and Dean delivered the most powerful promo to Seth Rollins. It had so much energy, so much emotion. Now Roman would be in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. She couldn't help but smile.

She was secretly a fan of the Shield, even though she supported her brother all the way, she was a secret fan of Roman Reigns. Who wouldn't be right? He had the long black wavy hair, the perfect gray eyes, the trimmed goatee, a perfect muscular body with a sleeve to chest Tribal tattoo. And according to his interviews, he was half Samoan and half Italian too, so it was no surprise that every one of his features screamed flawless. He was also a former football player back in college and he was from Pensacola, Florida. It was funny because she had always wanted to actually explore it. But she was so kept to herself "In a box" that she didn't. So she didn't do much, even though she traveled a lot.

After they were done telling her the list of things that needed to be taken care of, along with the emails that had to be sent and phone calls made, she was quick to hurry it up. She stopped by Randy Orton's room though and she had a sip of the latte that he bought for her. It's not that she didn't have her own office, but she felt much safer hanging out with Randy. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok.

She was dressed in a Black Snakeskin Print Skater Dress with low heel black boots to match. She was wearing light gold glitter eyeshadow and her nails were black with the middle finger decorated in gold. Her long brown hair was down and it was getting longer to where it was close to her booty.

She fixed her glasses as she took another sip of the coffee and then she walked away to her own office, with eating some breakfast and having to talk with the Shield later when they arrived. Randy was at the gym working out so she stayed in her office all day, working on her laptop.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

It was a little boring but she never came out of her office unless WWE management or Randal came to talk to her. She would also have to talk with some of the Divas as well for an upcoming photoshoot for the Summer.

She made a few calls to Seth, Dean, and Roman but as for Roman, it went straight to voicemail. She decided to leave him a voicemail.

"He-Hello Roman." She gulped carefully. "This is Rayne Lockwood, one of the WWE Photographers. I'll need to speak with you when I can. Thank you."

She hung up and sighed, running a hand through her dark brown hair. Just then, she could feel some of the things on her desk shaking around her: The picture frame of her mom, her and Randal, her cup of coffee, her computer and her phone, all shaking. She closed her eyes, whispering. She had to stop before her power started to get out of hand..again.

"Stop it..Stop it Rayne." She told herself. "Stop it..control yourself..think of something else. Calm your nerves, please."

It was then that everything stopped shaking. She grabbed her cup of coffee before it spilled all over. She wasn't sure how she would make it through the day but she had to try.

* * *

As she walked through the arena, talking with certain superstars about the PPV, she spotted Roman as he was already dressed in his gear. It was Main Event tonight and He was going out there to speak with Renee Young and also, face the Demon Kane.

She took another sip of her now cold coffee and then she walked over to him. He was sitting on top of the trunks, in deep thought. He looked so beautiful up close, yet very intimidating. The man can easily over tower her: With his 6'3 frame to her 5'5 frame, it was very possible.

"He-Hello Roman Reigns." She spoke as she stuck her hand out. "My name is Rayne. Rayne Lockfield."

"I know about you. You called me." He said, not really looking at her, his arms folded.

"I really don't mean to bother you." She sighed, speaking professionally now, clearing her voice. "But I wanted to talk to you about the photoshoot for the Pay Per View On Sunday, at Money In The Bank, since you have already been qualified for it."

Roman then looked at her, those gray eyes with her hazel ones with a hint of orange. He then got up and he gave her a slight smirk.

"Well, we can talk about it later in your office. I need the focus to speak what's on my mind right now."

That voice really made her insides melt inside. No wonder all the Shield fangirls crushed him, Rollins and Ambrose. But mostly Roman.

"Ok then. Don't forget after Main Event when you are ready. It's very important." She told him.

"I won't forget it. See you later, sweet pea." He nodded as he pulled the hair out of his ponytail, heading to his entrance, giving her a small smile before he turned to his direction.

Rayne found herself blushing but told herself to relax as she headed back to her office. It was just a silly compliment. the man was very breath taking.

It wasn't long before she bumped into one of the Divas: Cameron.

"Hello Cameron." She smiled warmly but Cameron rolled her eyes and put her hand in Rayne's face. Unfortunately, Naomi was nowhere to be found.

"Don't try to act all nice and sweet when everyone hear knows exactly who you are: You are nothing more than a stuck up bitch and its clear that someone teaches you a lesson. If you were in the ring right now, I would gladly show you how you need to learn some manners."

"Uh Cameron, I wasn't-"

"I wasn't done talking, thank you." She interrupted. "And as for your little thing with Roman, he's not interested in you so you need to tone down all that blushing or what ever the hell you are doing. Girl BYE."

And Cameron purposely pushed her arm, walking past. Rayne then felt her eyes starting to glow for a moment and looked to see a crate nearby Cameron. As Cameron was singing whatever the hell she was singing, Rayne focused on the small box crate and pushed it in front of Cameron and smirked when she tripped, falling on her face.

"OW! Who put that damn box crate in my way!" She cursed as Naomi went over to help her up but Cameron pushed her off. Rayne couldn't help but smirk at how stupid Cameron looked.

"Maybe its not so bad of curse after all.." Rayne thought to herself, feeling her head cool down, the glowing in her eyes starting to dimmer down.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any WWE/Divas in this story. **

**It is all my creative writing that is taking place and its also fictional. **

**I do not own any songs in this story.**

**...**

After Smackdown was finally over for the evening, Rayne smiled as she sat in Randy's locker room watching the final moments before it came to a close. She was impressed with Roman, Randy and all the other superstars. She of course, wasn't a fan of Curtis Axel or Rybaxel as what they would call it, and Rusev as well. They were like snores ville to her.

But when she saw Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and mostly: Roman Reigns making their way out there, she could feel this chill coming down her spine. She wasn't sure what it was about Roman that gave her this slightest thrill. She hardly knew the guy, other than they use to work for the Authority and then she saw their debut and well..the rest just fell into place on its own.

She was in Randy's private locker room and she was glad there were no cameras there. She decided to take this time to get some work done on her laptop and to also, practice her powers to keep them in control.

She was eating some cheesy spaghetti and she decided to focus on the fork, making it twirl into the spaghetti and lifting it up as it would move over to her mouth, as she took a bite of it, eating it. So far, she has been doing it a few times and the small things like forks or plates were easy to control, along with other utensils.

It was just the heavy severe things like crates and even people, that were enough to give her a headache and make her mouth and nose bleed. She knew she had to relax her mind sometimes but her emotions were her worst enemy.

She focused on the fork again as it would pick up some of the spaghetti and then she opened her mouth as it would feed her again. She decided to continue to feed herself with her hands. She didn't want to risk getting caught. God knows what would happen if the whole world found out about her power. She would be taken somewhere where not only would they experiment on her but they would permanently put her to sleep.

A part of her thought that maybe it would have been best, but then so many thoughts ran through her mind: Her brother Randy really did love and care about her and has sacrificed for her, even when she didn't ask him too. He never gave her up when he found out about her secret and not only that, she wanted to know much more about her power: Not just her telekinetic powers, but beyond the history with her family, her mom. What else could there be more that her mom wasn't telling her?

She had hoped she would find the answer soon and find her mom. It seemed that she was the only one who knew the answers to why the hell she was like this.

She heard the door open and saw Randy come in, wincing in pain but he smiled, pecking his sister on the forehead.

"I've got some house shows to do over the weekend. Are you scheduled to be there?"

"Yeah." She nodded, eating the rest of her spaghetti, drinking her bottle of Lipton Raspberry Tea. "I have the book right here for the appointments needed, even yours too. You know they are going to need it for the promotions you are scheduled to do, along with a few commercials and talk show interviews.

Randy chuckled as he went over to kiss the top of her forehead. "Well, I trust you. Stephanie and Hunter are impressed. Hunter hasn't been bothering you has he?"

"No." She shook her head and sighed a little. "Well, he is pretty demanding but its nothing that I can't handle. I'll be working on head-shots over the weekend."

"Do you think you'll be there for the Pay-Per-View on Sunday in Boston?" Randy asks her as he grabs a towel to head for the shower.

Rayne bit her lip. "Umm..honestly Randy. I'll be watching from home. I can't risk anything and I really don't want to-"

"It's fine I understand." Randy had a flicker of disappointment in his eyes but he smiled at his Rayne still, knowing how hard it was for her with not being exactly human.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I promise I will call you." She hugged him tightly. "But I think I just need Sunday Off so I can rest my mind and along with..everything else. I'll still be working over the weekend."

"I'll let Hunter know so he can take care of the rest. Maybe you should take two days off, just for good measure."

"Yeah..that's probably a good idea."

She heard her phone going off and she looked to see what time it was.

"Shit!" She cursed. "I have to go. I have a appointment with Roman Reigns about his appointment.

"Wait..Roman?" Randy looked at her carefully. Rayne grabbed her appointment book and her purse.

"Yes. The former member of the Shield, the powerhouse? The one you are currently-"

"Yes I know who Roman is." He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying what the hell does he want to do with-"

"Don't start, Randal." She glared at him. "I'm doing my job, so let me do it..please."

He sighed and shook his head. "Just be back at the hotel so I can at least take you to the airport to take you home."

"I will. Now I'll see you later." She said as she left the locker room. She straightened out the bottom of her dress and fixed her sweater, seeing as how the arena was very chilly at this time. She walked down as she fixed up her glasses, heading to her office.

* * *

Roman was back in his personal locker room. He had gotten a couple texts from Seth, Dean, and Cesaro, asking if they wanted to come with him for drinks but Roman said that he would be late catching up with them. He had an appointment with the WWE photographer, Rayne Lockwood.

He already knew that she hung around Randy Orton, the Viper. The one he speared tonight, to which he couldn't help but smile at. Although he would also have to deal with Seth, seeing as he was now a traitor in the ring as Dean and Roman were quietly separating. But he was glad to know that they could still be brothers outside the ring, just when it came to traveling and schedules and different things, they wouldn't be hanging around each other as much.

Roman was use to that anyway. He liked to be alone. He was still the powerhouse and he was still the big dog, so nothing has changed.

He finished his shower and then he got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a fitted black shirt and he pulled his hair back into a ponytail, held by the elastic. He grabbed his suitcases, making sure they were packed and he left the locker room, reminding himself to get his things before he wanted to hurry up and get this over with so he could be alone with his had so much on his agenda that he didn't have time for small things such as photographs being taken. But Rayne was doing her job so he had to be able to cooperate.

Meanwhile, Rayne was busy working on uploading more of the photos of tonight for Friday this week so she had so much to do in so little time. She has already met with Paige, The Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, Aksana for their photoshoot tomorrow, and then she finished with the superstars for the Money In The Bank for two different matches and their appointments. She had to see them all tomorrow as to who would be there for the Pay Per View.

She heard a faint rapping at the door and she smiled, seeing who it was.

"Hi Dolph." She stood up as she walked over to him, giving him a hug.

Dolph Ziggler also known as Nick Nemeth, was one of the stars that were included in the Money In the Bank Ladder Match for the contract. He was also very nice to her too. He may have not been a fan of Randy Orton, but he knew the difference between her and Randy, even if they were family. Even though Dolph was always kind to her, she still had to keep a serious low profile within herself.

"How are you doing in here?" He asked, smiling. He had his suitcases, ready to hit the hotel to get some sleep and then start traveling but he wanted to stop by to see her.

"I'm doing ok..I'm just wrapping things up around here. I have to meet one more Superstar and then I could possibly have the rest of the night off for awhile."

"Who else do you have to meet?" He asked.

"Hey, are you available?" They both heard a deep baritone voice ask. They looked to see that it was Roman Reigns coming down the hall.

"Umm, Yeah I'm available." She nodded. "Right this way, Mr. Reigns." She pointed to her desk as he looked at Dolph with no expression as he took his seat.

"Are you sure you want too...uhhh.." Dolph whispered.

"Yes. I am ok. Dolph, you are reminding me of my brother. I may be small but don't underestimate me."

"Ok, I won't I won't. I keep forgetting. Just want you to be careful is all."

_"If anything, Roman should be careful around me. I'm the dangerous emotional freak here."_ She thought to herself.

She nodded to Dolph, giving one more hug as he left on his way. She closed her office door as she made her way to the desk.

* * *

After a few things they had discussed over, she took a deep breath, proud that she remained calm and rational.

"Thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded.

"I look forward to it, sweetheart." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, being the gentlemen that he is. Rayne gulped silently and smiled.

"Thank you for you-your time, Mr. Reigns." She stuttered a bit, her body language showing nervousness.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" He questioned.

"N-No reason. I mean, I'm always nervous around everyone. It's no big deal." She shrugged.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ok Mr. Reigns you can leave now." She quickly tried to push him out of her office and close the door, locking it. She leaned back against the door, taking a deep breath.

She looked at the ring on her left middle finger and saw the amber stone, starting to glow. She was confused as she looked at it carefully.

"What in the world.."

It was still glowing. It was then that it began to swirl the colors inside the stone, moving as though they wanted to come out

Her mother gave her this ring when she turned 6. To this day, her mother had always told her to never take it off.

She had always wondered why she couldn't do that. As she was about to remove it, she felt a force push her against the wall, hitting her head.

"Oww..damn it.." She rubbed her head, wincing as she would blink her eyes a few times.

As she saw what was right before her, gave her the loudest scream ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY. THIS IS ONLY OF CREATIVITY AND PURE FICTION. I ONLY OWN MY OC CHARACTERS.**

**I ALSO MENTIONED TO SAY THAT THERE WILL BE SEXUAL CONTENT LATER IN THE CHAPTERS, along with more people to add as well :) **

**Well enough of my small blah blah, ****REVIEW AND ENJOY EVERYONE.**

What Rayne saw right in front of her, gave her the loudest scream ever. She couldn't believe what she was seeing..but it was there.

It was her mother...or in a sense, it looked like her; This figure had no eyes, midnight black holes, a ghostly figure, covered in dark blood and was moaning eerily as it was reaching its hand towards Rayne.

"Rayne...help...help us...help me..." The ghost kept moaning at her. Rayne kept backing away from it as it followed more, continuing to say help over and over.

Ranye had her hand on the door handle, jiggling it, screaming as she tried to get it unlocked.

At the same time, as Roman was about to leave the arena when he heard the screams. He ran over to where they were coming from as they grew louder. It seemed like he already had a sense of what kind of trouble was going to happen before it began, but nonetheless, he ran over to where the scream was coming from. He saw it was coming from Rayne and he tried to unlock the door.

"Rayne, hold on I'm trying to get it open!" He yelled as he banged on the door. "Shit why won't this door unlock?"

"No, stop it!" She kept screaming. Roman was finally able to unlock it and then Rayne ran, while knocking herself into Roman, almost falling flat on her butt. Roman held her steadily as he helped her back on his feet.

Rayne was panting, her face sweating, her palms sweating and her heart was racing fast and felt as though it would rip from her chest. She was shaking as she realized she clutched onto Roman and his biceps. She stood up, gasping.

"I'm-I'm sorry." She gulped, as she stood up close to the 6'4 Samoan, his grey eyes casting on her small frame.

"What happened? Is someone there?" He walked in, ready to fight whoever was trying to hurt her.

As Rayne was about to say what happen, the ghost was gone. She rubbed her eyes again, still in disbelief. Could it have been a dream? Maybe too much coffee perhaps? Maybe she was probably sleepy..she has been working all night with little breaks. Even though Hunter said it was fine for her to take a break, Rayne was a workaholic, she thrived on working day and night to make her days go by and give her powers a break, even if people didn't know about them besides Randy.

"No, No. Roman I'm sorry. I guess I've had too much coffee and I got a little crazy, hehe." She chuckled a bit sheepishly.

Roman sighed angrily, glaring at her as she felt her heart beating again, seeing him angry at her. "Why the fuck were you screaming like that if it wasn't a big deal? This isn't a damn horror show and its not funny."

Rayne felt so embarrassed for that. She didn't mean to go crazy but that figure..she wasn't even sure who it was or what it was. Not only that, her ring was glowing and she had a feeling there was more to her powers than what they seemed.

As she looked up, Roman stopped glaring and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bark at you like that. I was an asshole for that."

"No, it's fine. I deserved it. I am a bit-" Roman cut her off as he raised his hand.

"Don't. I didn't mean to go off. I guess I'm pretty exhausted and I have a lot on my mind, along with traveling too." He admitted.

"Yeah. Umm..thanks but I guess I'll just be leaving now." She grabbed her purse and her other things but was still stopped by Roman.

"Listen, umm..how about I make it up to you? I know we have to go back to the hotel and we have to travel in the morning but-"

"I'm packed for this week...but maybe next week." Giving him a little hope that she was available. Roman smiled, making her insides turn to goo but she realized she had to remain professional and not like some groupie, even if he was a gorgeous Adonis.

"I mean, if its up to you. After all you are Roman Reigns and you are the-" She spoke up but it was interrupted.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice cut into their private moment.

Rayne sighed heavily as she knew who it was; Randy Orton.

"Randy, I thought you were back at the hotel. What are you still doing here?"

"Well I was coming to look for you. Roman, what the hell do you think you are doing with my little sister?" Randy stepped in the office, next to Rayne, eye level with Roman, who didn't squirm away. Both of them stared each other down, intensity level rising.

"Oh no." Rayne mumbled, not wanting this to get out of hand. "Randy stop it, Roman didn't do anything."

"Well I wasn't here so I don't know that."

"Your sister was screaming and I thought something was wrong. Not only that, watch your attitude with me." Roman clenched his jaw, not in the mood for Randy's bullshit.

"Stay the hell away from my sister and I won't have an attitude. I don't give a damn who you think you are but I better-"

"Will you two stop it already?" Rayne yelled as a picture frame was knocked off the counter, making them all jump slightly. Rayne calmed down.

"Roman was just trying to help me. I thought I saw something, I guess I was sleep walking and well, I overreacted ok? I apologized to Roman so we are ok. Now stop it, Randal." Rayne used his real name, warning him not to push the situation.

Randy sighed in a more calm manner, but keeping his eye on Reigns. Roman's eye level never wavered or changed as he stared at the Viper. "I suggest you tell your brother to handle himself, before I do it. And I'm not talking about in the ring either."

Roman walked off the office and Rayne was massaging her temples with her index fingers, wanting the stirring headache to go away. Randy closed the door to the office and went over to her as he picked up the glass picture frame.

"What the hell is up with you and your powers?" He rolled his eyes. Rayne glared at him, wanting to rip his ass apart. Maybe it was because she was tired or maybe it was because of the fact that she was tired of him treating her like a damn 10 year old. She may have been fucked up in some way but she was still an adult who knew how to handle her own problems when it came too.

"My powers are my personality, Randy, in case you haven't forgotton that when I am upset, you cause them to go off, which in turn makes them go psycho, making me even more dangerous. I'm not the one in the wrong here, what the hell is up with you and Roman? All because you are on the side with the Authority now, you want to stroll up in here, in OUR business?"

"There wasn't any business between the two of you." He mocked her voice. "Not only that, I don't trust him and you shouldn't either. You barely know him."

"I've been in the WWE as long as you have."

"But you haven't known him personally, Rayne." He warned her. "He is one of those people you need to stay away from."

"If anything, he should be the one to stay away from me. Is that what you really want to say, Randy? Because I'm a freakshow and that I'm not like anyone else and that I'm not social I'm a freak?

Randy didn't say anything, which only confirmed the answers to her question.

"I don't even know why I asked. Thanks a fucking lot." She grabbed her coat and other things and left the office. "I'll get my own ride home. I'll be with Naomi and the Usos."

...

It was only a week later after the Money In The Bank PPV. Randy didn't win the title but Seth won the Money In the Bank. However, since Rayne was off for that week, she was at her apartment as she had gone to a nearby library, finding books of what she had just seen.

They say that curiosity killed the cat and it was an old cliche'. Rayne however, didn't care for that. She wanted to find some answers. As she looked through the books over, nothing made sense to her. It couldn't tell her anything of what she had just seen that week ago. It wasn't no Casper the Friendly ghost. It seemed to be a mixture of a demon and a regular ghost. She couldn't explain what it was.

"Maybe it was an entity.." She thought to herself, chewing on her lip. She had seen movies of The Amityville Horror and she wished she hadn't seen it. Never again.

After studying and searching on nothing for maybe 5 hours, she fell asleep as her mind headed off to another reality.

...

_She woke up as she was on the ground, dirt was covering her face as she brushed it off with her hand. She was in a tattered dress, covered in blood._

_"Why is the blood mixed in with the dirt..." She asked herself out loud. She looked around to find that it was dark, the moon of only the existence as it shined brightly, on Roman Reigns, covered in blood as the fire was burning around them, the disaster already been done.._

_"No..." She crawled over to him. She took his hand, trying to find a pulse in his vein and even in his neck..but nothing.._

_"No..no what have I done..I don't even remember.." She started to sob. "Roman...I'm sorry..."_

_Rayne barely knew him, which was true..but the fact that she took someones life who was innocent, made her want to die._

_She heard an evil chuckle as it sounded dark and distorted. She looked to find a reaper...or it least it seemed like one without the face. She wasn't sure who it was but she knew it wouldn't be good._

_"Please..kill me. Bring him back. Whatever I have done, undo it. Undo it right now!" She screamed at the figure. _

_"It's time to pay the price for your sins." He grabbed her wrist and it started to tighten around her, almost cutting off her blood circulation. She then screamed when she felt her skin burning alive._

Rayne screamed as she woke up, everything back to normal as she was still in her room. She looked to her wrist and saw the burn on her skin. She touched it and winced. She went to the bathroom to run some cold water on it as she rubbed her eyes. She looked into the mirror and thought she was dreaming.

She could have sworn she saw a shadow behind her..a shadow that looked like Roman Reigns.

"Could it be..no..that's crazy.." She shook her head, turning off the water. She turned to see that the shadow was gone.

"Can this weekend get anymore weird.." She crawled back into bed, trying to take care of the rest of her nap.

However, she looked at the ring; She thought of the dream she just had, the burn FROM the dream and now, she was imagining Roman Reigns of what he could clearly not be human. And now, this ghost was asking for help, but help with what exactly

So many questions she had and answers she needed to find, before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY. THIS IS ONLY OF CREATIVITY AND PURE FICTION. I ONLY OWN MY OC CHARACTERS.**

**...**

It was a week later as Rayne was at work, early this morning as her brain felt like mush. She barely had any sleep last night and she felt like crawling back into bed. However, it was her body that kept her moving from even dreaming. In fact, she didn't want to dream at all. Given the dreams she had were nothing but nightmares.

She finished up sending the last of the photos of the scheduled WWE Superstars and Divas to WWE Management and would make a mental note to call them to let them know that which picture needed to be done and what needed to be fixed, and she would also call the few Divas to make sure they would report to their photoshoot on time so they would be featured into the WWE Magazine that was set to go out next month.

There was a faint knock on the door as she was busy on her computer.

"Come in." She said not looking up from the computer screen.

It was Randy Orton, her foster brother with a tray of doughnuts for her. Rayne didn't look up though, still hurt and angry from how her brother treated her the other day.

"Rayne, can we talk?" He set the doughnuts down. "I got your favorite; Raspberry Powdered Jelly Doughnut."

"Doughnuts won't work on me this time, Randal so just shove them up your ass." She said in a blunt manner.

"Damn, that's how you're going to treat me?" He shook his head as he closed the door.

Her eyes left the screen for a moment as she turned to face him, taking off her glasses. "Why not? It's how you've always treated me right? As if I am this outcast and a freak? I know I am not clearly human Randal but you said that you cared about me and you didn't see me as a freakshow. Maybe I was wrong to even believe that. then again, I'm wrong about a lot of things, huh?"

Rayne turned her attention back to the computer when Randy Orton pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"Listen." He pleaded as she continued to type away on the computer, working on another email. "Rayne will you just listen to me?"

As much as she tried to ignore him, she stopped typing for a brief moment, looking at Randy.

"What is it?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. About making you feel as though you're weird. You're not." Randy sighed. "You know I often have my head too far up my ass sometimes."

"Yeah, clearly." She played with the butterfly clip that was holding her hair up.

"But.." He continued. "I do get worried about you. So if I'm being a jackass for it, then I guess I am a jackass because I want to try to make things right with you."

"You already have Randy.." She stated softly.

"But its not good enough. I'm not saying its your fault you're like this. I just wished sometimes, your powers didn't affect you.."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning that I don't want you to hurt yourself. Let's be honest, Rayne; You're pretty dangerous, even if you are trying to control your powers."

Rayne closed her laptop as she looked up at him. Randal noticed her eyes changed color like a mood ring. So far they changed into a light baby blue.

"I know." She whispered. "But I'm trying to get better at it. However, I cannot help it sometimes." She turned to face her brother completely.

She had to tell him; It was now or never.

"I've been having these weird dreams. It's been about what happened that night..when I saved you..when I killed everyone in the process.."

Randy sighed, knowing she felt guilty about that night when her powers first came into the light, when they were caused by the guys almost killing him, because of that psycho bitch of an ex-girlfriend he had.

"Listen to me." He took her hand. "You have nothing to be guilty of. You were trying to help me."

"But at what cost? It could have been done differently."

"They would have killed you too, Rayne. You didn't have a choice at all."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door and it was opened to be greeted by Stephanie Mcmahon and Triple HHH, known as "Hunter".

"Hey Rayne." Stephanie smiled as Rayne stood up to shake her hand, along with Hunters'. Randy hugged Stephanie and shook Hunter's hand.

"Sorry to interrupt but-"

"No, you're not. Umm you know Randy, just being the big brother to me." She smiled warmly at him."And with of course, spoiling me by bringing me doughnuts."

Rayne took the doughnut with a napkin and started to munch into the jelly filled heaven.

"Well if you don't mind. We would like to talk with your brother. About his match for next week on Monday Night Raw and for Smack down tonight."

"Trust me, it's no problem. See you later." She nodded to all three of them.

Before Randy left, he went over and picked up his sister in his arms, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"You forgive me?" He tried to bite the side of her head, making her laugh.

"Yes. Yes I do forgive you. On one condition." She warned him as he set her back down on her feet.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"You bring me more of these delicious jelly doughnuts."

* * *

With the request and permission of Stephanie, Rayne was back in her hotel room. Randy had a room right next to hers down the hall, still keeping an eye on her, but not wanting to be overbearing and controlling, he let her have her own room so she could be in her personal space. He trusted her enough to do that on her own.

Rayne was reading a book of the fascinating Arts and Literature when she took a moment to enjoy the fresh air that was outside as they were in Pensacola, Florida. The beach nearby looked so beautiful as the sun was shining, the breeze still blowing past the tall trees and the blooming of the flowers. She could even see the waves crashing upon the surface of the beach.

Rayne felt silly being cooped up in the room, so she decided it would be a nice day to go out for an afternoon run. She took a shower and washed her hair as she slipped on her deodorant and brushed her teeth.

She slipped on her favorite rubber jelly bracelets and then she slipped on her bright yellow bra top with black denim shorts. She slipped on her Poison Ivy Nikes and She brushed her wet hair back into a high ponytail.

She grabbed her MP3 Player and then she grabbed some money just in case from her wallet clip and then in no less than ten minutes, she left her hotel room and headed outside to take in the warm summer air.

**...**

She stretched for a few minutes before she started on the trail, running at a normal yet slow pace, wanting to take her time. She didn't want to burn herself out by running too fast.

As she was jogging, she couldn't help but take in the view of the most beautiful scenery she has ever witnessed; She saw the waves crashing on the beach, children playing, people driving and talking, riding their bicycles and just being themselves.

She was always so swamped in work that she never took the time to slow down. It's not that she didn't love her job at the WWE, it was her dream. However, it was great to put down the paperwork and to hold off on the crazy schedule, just to take in the relaxing view of what she saw, as breath taking.

She stopped by another bench, just to take a moment to breathe, rolling her neck from side to side getting the kinks out.

"Imagine me running into you." A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see it was Roman Reigns; His black hair in a bun and he was wearing a fitted shirt with some black basketball shorts, with his sneakers. His headphones were around his neck as he gave Rayne that gorgeous smile. Rayne had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from shuddering.

_**"So much for being professional around your co-worker..a gorgeous co-worker might at that..."** _Her inside voice told her.

"Nice day, isn't it?" He looked at her.

"Hmm? What was that? Sorry, couldn't hear you." She smirked as she continued her jog, away from him.

Roman chuckled as he went to catch up with her. Every time he was close to her, her feet would start to speed up just a little more.

For that moment, they couldn't help but crack jokes on each other.

"You are always moving so slow, especially when you was in the Shield. Keep up with me man!" She sassed him, looking back as he was behind her.

Roman rolled his eyes. "But you stay panting and sweating every five minutes."

"But whose leaving WHO in the dust, though?" She laughed as they made it up towards a hill.

For the time they were running, Rayne didn't notice that Roman was looking at the way her breasts would bounce, the drop of sweat disappearing into her yellow bra top.

However, that was stopped short as Rayne tripped onto one of the branches from the bushes, cutting her right leg.

"Damn it." She cursed. Roman stopped to help her up, helping her to stand.

But before they could, they heard a pack of dogs barking and heading into their direction. It seemed that the owner was dog walking 4 dogs and three of them escaped, as they still had their leashes on. They saw Rayne and Roman near the bench.

To say that they were friendly was NOT the case in this matter.

They were growling at Rayne and Roman, the black dog, growling loudly, wanting nothing more than to tear into the both of them.

Rayne was never really a fan of huge dogs, especially when one of them chased her down when she took the shortcut to GET home. She was lucky she even made it in the house in time before they chowed down on her ass.

She felt herself holding onto Roman's tattooed arm as they neared them. If they moved from the bench, the dogs would immediately attack them. They didn't even see the owner and knew it would be too late before one, or all of them started to attack.

"Roman...let's just run already. It won't do any good if we stand here." She whispered to him, fear trembling in her voice.

Roman was calm on the other hand, as he removed Rayne's arm from his bicep, going to black dog that was vicious and wouldn't mind tearing Roman's face off.

Roman continued to stare at the dog, the intensity on his face as he crouched down in front of it.

_**"What is he doing? Why can't he just kick one of them and run already?" **_Rayne hugged her knees up in fear, despite the trickle of blood from her right leg of her cut.

The dog had his tongue out, wanting to taste the blood from Rayne's cut but he still barked at Roman, to which he did not budge, but still continued to stare.

"Go back to where you are..and never come back. Go away...right now." Roman's voice was low but the tone in his voice was deadly.

The dog started to see that Roman's eyes were changing color, almost swirling with the gray orbs held within. It was then that all of them heard the loud booming of a thunder and lightening, almost loud enough to make the earth shake. It was not only making everyone run for cover and to their cars, but it was making the black dog whimper and yelp as he started to run off in a different direction, the other dogs following him, hoping to go back to the owner.

Rayne jumped when she heard the loud thunderstorm. She cursed herself, not bringing her umbrella as it would possibly rain today.

But that wasn't the case as the dark clouds in the sky started to disperse. It was back to a warm sunny day.

Roman got up as he went over to Rayne, sitting down with her.

"Let me take a look at your leg." He pulled her leg up into his lap, inspecting the cut. Rayne looked back to what just happened and then back at Roman. Then back to the earlier scene..and then back to Roman.

Roman chuckled. "What?"

"What did you just do? I've never seen a dog like that run away, as vicious as it was. It was ready to have you and me for a full course meal!"

Roman just chuckled, still checking out her leg. "He wasn't that scary at all. At least to me, he wasn't. He realized there was bigger dog, running the yard." He joked.

"This is not the WWE script. This is different. You just fended off a big ass dog that could eat my tiny ass up."

"I wouldn't mind eating you up..." He murmured softly enough to where she couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." He smiled at her, making her heart skip. "Your cut looks worse than I thought..."

"Yeah it does.." Rayne admitted, seeing how at what she thought was a baby cut, was more as if she was cut with a kitchen knife, as more blood was oozing out.

"It's starting to burn too." She winced, setting her leg back down, starting to get up.

Roman on the other hand, wasn't having it.

"Nope. You're not walking on that leg no time soon." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "My hotel is not that far from here."

"Neither is my apartment. We're going up there."

"Just because we work in the same company together, doesn't mean I know you like that. You could be a god damn stalker for all I know."

"If you honestly thought I was a stalker, then why would you be running with me?" He smirked, seeing her glare at him, to which he thought was pretty cute, especially when she had that adorable button nose that twitched up. "Now stop fighting me, and come on."

"No funny business alright?" She told him as he carried her in his arms.

"Oh there won't be. But you still owe me that cup of coffee."

"No I don't."

"Just the other day you did..when we couldn't finish those photos?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "A promise is a promise, little Rayne Drop."

"..Just take me to the damn apartment and help me with my cut." She grumbled.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was smiling a little, liking the attention from WWE's Top Superstar. It was a nice day again and coffee was the only thing they would be having.

_**"At least it's not going to be a thunderstorm hopefully..."**_ She told herself.

She was still wondering what was up with that strange thunderstorm out of nowhere and why did it appear.

* * *

**A/N: What an interesting turning point of events, might I add? Seems like Roman is not who he says he is himself, right? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
